


[Vid] What You Wanted

by Sholio



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Feels, Gen, Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Space Opera, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio
Summary: It's a big, beautiful galaxy full of loss and loneliness and love.





	[Vid] What You Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a video to showcase how pretty these movies are. I think one reason why I've been wallowing around in these movies lately (and in space-opera-type sci-fi, generally) is because it's such a lovely, hopeful feeling to imagine this wide galaxy full of wonder and beauty, filled with gorgeous, foreign places and alien people just living their lives, out there beyond the skies of Earth. So I wanted to make a vid about that, and also about the feels, of course.

Originally made in June 2017 with cam footage; remastered Aug. 2017 in HD. Some clips have been replaced entirely, since the HD version often reveals new details that make the clips flow differently. The original can still be viewed [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4lxbX31107Q)

**Download:** [MP4 (80 Mb zipped)](http://www.sholiofic.com/video/GotG-WhatYouWanted-remaster.mp4.zip) | [DivX (124 Mb zipped)](http://www.sholiofic.com/video/GotG-WhatYouWanted-remaster.divx.zip)

**Subtitles:** [Download zipped .srt file](http://www.sholiofic.com/video/GotG-WhatYouWanted-remaster.srt.zip)

**Streaming:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UMv91x0KUcQ>

**Dreamwidth:** <http://sholio.dreamwidth.org/1152920.html>

**Tumblr:** [here](https://sholiofic.tumblr.com/post/164877084743/guardians-of-the-galaxy-what-you-wanted-ill-be)


End file.
